Tomatceri
by Key Sakura
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis penjual tomatceri jatuh cinta pada seorang pria yang sangat menyukai tomatceri. mereka bertemu di jalanan dan akhirnya saling jatuh cinta. Sakura tidak tau kalau pria yang ia sukai adalah boss dari ibunya. bagaimana kisahnya.. yuk kita baca sama-sama! XD


**_Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Author: key sakura_**

 ** _Title: Tomatceri_**

 ** _Rating: T_**

 ** _Genre: Romance_**

 ** _Warning!!_**

 ** _Typo dan gaje_**

 ** _Alur cepet banget kaya roller coaster._**

.

 ** _SasuSaku AU_**

.

 ** _happy reading!_**

Sakura Haruno, nama seorang gadis yang bersurai merah muda sepunggung, dengan mata berwarna hijau cerah secerah emerald. Gadis itu tampak sedang berjalan kaki menyusuri trotoar, ia membawa sekeranjang tomatceri untukdijual. Sepanjang jalan, ia menawarkan tomatceri miliknya itu kepada setiap pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di jalanan.

"Tuan, apakah anda ingin membeli tomatceri ini?"

"Nyonya! tomatcerinya?"

"Nona, tomatceri masih segar!"

Gadis itu terus menawarkan dagangan tomatceri miliknya. Tapi sepertinya orang-orang tampak mengabaikannya, mereka tidak peduli dengan gadis itu, dan tomatceri dagangannya terlihat masih banyak.

"Huuff ... " Sakura duduk di kursi di tepi jalan, sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya karena kelelahan. Udara hari ini cukup panas. Matahari begitu terik, keringat pun bercucuran dari pelipis Sakura.

"Tomatceriku masih banyak," gumamnya, dengan nada kecewa karena belum ada satu orang pun yang membelinya.

Tiba-tiba...

Sebuah mobil BMW berwarna biru donker berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Sasuke Uchiha nama pemuda tinggi, yang memakai kacamata hitam cukup besar, memakai kaos putih oblong, dan celana jeans hitam, keluar dari dalam mobil itu dan menghampiri Sakura yang tengah beristirahat.

 _"Inikah gadis yang Shizune maksud? Gadis penjual tomatceri?"_ batin Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura intens.

 _"Dia lumayan cantik dan manis, tidak seperti dugaanku"_ batinnya lagi.

"Tuan, apa kau mau membeli tomatceriku?" tanya Sakura ramah membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hnn, aku beli semua tomatcerimu!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada Sakura.

"Eh?," Sakura terkejut karena senang. Akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau membeli tomatceri miliknya, apalagi dia memborong semuanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"T-tidak, aku senang kau mau membeli tomatceriku" jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Hnn, cepatlah berikan tomatcerimu! aku kepanasan jika harus berdiri lama di sini."

"B-baiklah!" ucap Sakura dan segera memasukan tomatceri dagangannya kedalam kantong plastik.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura mengantongi semua tomatceri kedalam kantong plastik.

"Sakura," jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Hnn," gumam Sasuke.

"Ini!" ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan satu kantong plastik besar yang penuh dengan tomatceri dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Sasuke segera mengambil tomatceri yang Sakura berikan dan ia segera masuk kedalam mobilnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Syukurlah ... semuanya habis!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

Dan sejak saat itu Sasuke mulai menjadi pelanggan setia Sakura. Setiap minggunya Sasuke membeli satu keranjang tomatceri untuk persediaan di rumahnya. Sasuke selalu menemuinya di tempat biasa Sakura berjualan, yaitu tempat dimana pertama kali Sasuke membeli tomatceri Sakura, kadang Sasuke menemuinya tidak hanya untuk membeli dagangan Sakura saja, tapi kadang ia juga mengajak Sakura untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi taman untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk mengobrol bersama Sakura.

Siang berganti malam, hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, walaupun sedang tidak melakukan transaksi jual beli. Sasuke sangat senang apabila bila Sakura sedang berada di sampingnya. Sasuke sangat menyukai Sakura karena menurutnya Sakura sangat baik dan ramah. Dia juga sangat sederhana.

_

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sakura saat ia sampai di rumahnya, setelah pulang dari berjualan. Gadis cantik itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera masuk kedalam.

"Sayang, kau sudah pulang?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang kira-kira berusia 45 tahun.

"Iya Bu, daganganku habis semuanya" ucapnya senang dan meletakan keranjangnya di atas meja makan. Sakura pun duduk di kursi, kemudian ia menuangkan segelas air dan meneguknya sampai habis.

 ** _Glek.._**

 ** _Glek.._**

"Aaahhh!"

"Ibu, apa Ibu tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, mungkin sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau yang menggantikan Ibu, Ibu sudah merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bekerja. Lagipula, Ibu kan sudah sakit-sakitan akhir-akhir ini" ucap Ibunya sedikit lemah.

"Hmm, baiklah Bu, Ibu beristirahatlah! aku akan mandi dulu, nanti aku akan pergi ke kediaman Uchiha" ucap Sakura

"Hmm, terimakasih sayang" ucap Ibunya.

Sakura pun segera pergi menuju kamarnya dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat dan debu yang menempel hari ini. Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya Sakura langsung memakai seragam _maid_ yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ibunya, kemudian ia berpamitan untuk pergi ke kediaman Uchiha.

_

Di kediaman Uchiha

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura menggantikan Ibunya di kediaman Uchiha, sebelumnya Sakura belum pernah masuk kedalam rumah besar ini.

Sakura segera melakukan tugas Ibunya yang bertugas sebagai juru masak di kediaman Uchiha. Dengan arahan _maid_ yang bernama Shizune, Sakura mulai mencari bahan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas dan mengeluarkannya untuk di masak.

Tiba-tiba saat Sakura berjongkok mengambil bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas. Terdengar suara yang tidak asing di pendengarannya.

"Shizune, buatkan aku sup tomatceri!" teriak Sasuke seraya melangkankan kakinya mendekati dapur.

"Hei kau, masakan sup tomatceri untukku!" ucap Sasuke dari arah belakang, membuat Sakura dengan segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"K-kau?" ucap Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka sangat terkejut bisa bertemu di sana.

 _"Dia terlihat semakin manis dengan seragam maid itu"_ batin Sasuke, diiringi senyuman tipis; yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura heran, membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya balik Sasuke karena heran.

"Sakura," gumam _maid_ yang bernama Shizune, diiringi senggolan pelan pada lengan Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia Tuan Sasuke Uchiha, putra tunggal keluarga Uchiha" ucap Shizune.

"Apa? Aisshh! Kenapa aku tidak tau kalau dia adalah boss dari Ibuku?" ucap Sakura pelan; sedikit berbisik kemudian menundukan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata karena malu.

"Hehe, Tuan," gumam Shizune diiringi senyuman kikuknya.

"Kenapa Sakura ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tuan, sudah mengenalnya? Dia putrinya Mebuki, dan mulai hari ini dia akan menggantikan Ibunya. Karena ibunya sakit" jelas Shizune kepada Sasuke.

"Hehe" Sakura tersenyum malu pada Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia kan penjual tomatceri yang kau bilang itu kan?" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh, benar juga ya, kenapa aku bisa lupa?" ucap Shizune sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hnn, lupakan! Cepatlah masakan sup tomatceri untukku, aku ingin tau apa masakanmu enak?" ucapnya tersenyum pada Sakura.

"B-baik Tuan" ucap Sakura.

"Aku tunggu kau di meja makan" ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm" Sakura mengangguk pelan diiringi senyuman manisnya yang khas, dan Sakura pun segera mengerjakan perintah tuan muda Uchiha itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura membawakan satu mangkuk sup tomatceri, dan menghidangkannya di meja makan. Dengan cepat Sasuke segera mencicipi masakan buatan Sakura itu.

"Mmm ..." gumamnya saat mulutnya dipenuhi dengan sup tomatceri buatan Sakura.

"Apa tidak enak?" tanya Sakura cemas karena takut Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

"Lumayan," ucapnya.

"Ah, lumayan ya?" tanya Sakura tersenyum kecewa.

"Hnn," gumam Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan melihatku begitu, lebih baik kau juga ikut makan bersamaku!" ucap Sasuke.

"T-tidak tuan terimakasih" ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Ayolah! Aaaa ... " ucap Sasuke hendak menyuapi Sakura.

"Mmhh?" Sakura kebingungan harus melakukan apa.

"Cepatlah buka mulutmu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Bailkah aaa ... " dengan malu-malu, perlahan Sakura membuka mulutnya dan memakan sup tomatceri yang Sasuke suapi.

"Sakura!" panggil Shizune dari dalam dapur.

"Mmm? Tuwan akwu hawus pewgi duwu," ucap Sakura sambil mengunyah tomatceri di mulutnya.

"Hnn, pergilah!" ucapnya tersenyum. Kemudian Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke untuk menemui Shizune.

_

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian. Sakura kembali untuk membersihkan sisa makanan bekas Sasuke, tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat melihat satu mangkuk besar sup tomatceri yang ia masak tadi kini telah habis tak bersisa.

"Habis?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Dia lapar atau apa?" ucapnya bingung.

Dan sejak itulah Sasuke tak mau memakan masakan orang lain selain sup tomatceri yang Sakura masakan untuknya.

Pagi jam 08:00:00

"Sakura, buatkan aku sup tomatceri!"

Siang jam 13:30:00

"Sakura, buatkan aku sup tomatceri!"

Malam jam 20:00:49

"Sakura, buatkan aku sup tomatceri!"

Dan terus begitu setiap harinya, Sasuke tak pernah bosan dengan sup tomatceri buatan Sakura.

Dan jika Sakura tidak memasak untuknya, Sasuke tidak mau makan sampai Sakura sendiri yang turun tangan memasak untuknya.

Sasuke sudah benar-benar mulai jatuh cinta pada masakan gadis itu dan bahkan mungkin pada orangnya sekali. Sekarang Sasuke mulai merasa kehilangan karena Sakura tidak masuk untuk memasak sup tomatceri untuknya hari ini.

Hari ini, Sakura tidak masuk bekerja karena harus menjaga Ibunya yang sakitnya semakin parah, Sasuke pun marah-marah di kediamannya karena ia tak bisa makan jika bukan Sakura yang memasak untuk nya. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Sakura ke rumahnya.

 _Tok ... tok .._.

Pintu kayu bercat putih, itu diketuk dengan cukup keras dan Sakura pun segera membuka kan satu-satunya akses masuk menuju rumahnya itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat melihat pria yang sedang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"T-tuan Sasuke?" Sakura terkejut.

"Hnn," gumam Sasuke dan tanpa perintah langsung nyelonong masuk kedalam rumah Sakura.

"Eh? Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura kemudian mengikuti Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Aku lapar! Kenapa kau tidak masuk kerja? Aku tidak bisa makan jika kau tidak membuatkan sup tomatceri untukku" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Oh, maaf tuan, tapi Ibuku sedang sakit dan aku harus menjaganya" ucap Sakura sangat sopan dan lembut.

"Hnn, jika begini terus, aku akan mati kelaparan" ucapnya kesal.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? jika aku masuk kerja bagaimana dengan Ibuku?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Meniklahlah denganku!" pintanya langsung tanpa basa-basi, dengan ekpresinya yang datar membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

"Hahahahahaha... tuan bercanda?" tanyanya.

"Aku serius. Jika kau menikah denganku, Ibumu akan aku bawa ke kediamanku dan kau akan tetap memasakan sup tomatceri untukku, bahkan kau akan memasakannya setiap pagi, selamanya!" ucap Sasuke, kini tersenyum membuat Sakura diam dan menghilangkan tawanya seketika sehingga membuat wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei, kau kenapa diam?"

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sakura masih dengan ekspresi yang sama karena terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Aku serius!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

 ** _Degh~_**

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang seketika, semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya yang _chuby_ membuat Sakura malu-malu.

"Apa kau tidak bosan? Jika aku memasakkan sup tomatceri setiap pagi untukmu?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan, memakan sup tomatceri buatanmu. Jangankan setiap pagi, selamanyapun aku tidak akan pernah bosan" ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum terharu.

"Karena aku bukan hanya menyukai sup tomatceri buatanmu, tapi aku juga menyukaimu Sakura" ucapnya lagi sangat tegas membuat Sakura semakin memerah seperti tomat.

"Hmm ... apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Sakura masih tak percaya.

"Hnn, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Sasuke tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Sakura dan memegang kedua tangannya, membuat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca dan mulutnya terbuka lebar karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Hmm, aku mau!" jawab Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi bahagianya. Dan ia mulai meneteskan air matanya karena terharu.

"Terimakasih Sakura" ucap Sasuke kemudian memeluk Sakura erat.

"Hmmm, terimakasih kembali Sasuke" jawab Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

_

Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura pun menikah, dan mengadakan resepsi di kebun tomatceri yang Sasuke beli khusus untuk kado pernikahannya untuk Sakura. Mereka membina keluarga yang sangat bahagia, mereka juga membuka mini market khusus untuk menjual tomatceri hasil panen dari kebun mereka sendiri. Dan sup tomatceri menjadi makanan paforit keluarga kecil Uchiha.

Hanya karena tomatceri Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu dan hidup bahagia.

Kadang cinta itu tidak memandang waktu dan harta. Bahkan cinta itu datang hanya dengan sekeranjang tomatceri.

 **END**

_

An:

 _yuhu!!!..._

 _key balik lagi bawa tomatceri._

 _ya, kegajean yang hakiki wkwkwkwk_

 _ini sekedar hiburan semata, semoga readers sekalian menyukainya. dan terimakasih udah nyempetin mampir ke lapaknya key. semoga kegajean-kegajean key ini selalu menghibur. jangan bosan ya baca fictnya key heuu ... (nangis guling-guling)_

 _kritik dan saran sangat diterima selama itu sopan dan dapat membangun._

 _oke sekali lagi key ucapin terimakasih. sampai jumpa di fict berikutnya..._

 _salam hangat_

 _-Key Sakura-_


End file.
